Harbored Feelings
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: (AU, S2E16 spoilers) After Clover when down, protecting the kingdom. Which Julien was going to do, Clover took his place. Stating it was her duty. Julien hopes to find her. Not realizing, what trial would happen after that. Something he hasn't face before, and isn't ready for. Will he be finally take care of, would it be his end? Or will go though the trial, stronger then before?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Julien POV**

 **This a different AU, I came up with this. After I saw the first two episodes, of season three. Noting to do with my One Shots. A whole new story. I do not own, AHKJ, just my own characters, and this short story.**

I sit at my royal throne, another day of running the kingdom. The poison is out of me, and I feel a whole lot better. Also thought I was dying, of mad cow disease. That what Dr. S told me, am just glad that Maurice, and…Clover where there for me. At least physical, I can do what, I like to do. Yet I haven't recovered emotionally or mentally. After my uncle and Crimson, tried to take the kingdom back. Crimson poisoned me, while my uncle teamed up with the Fossa. I was out of it, weak from the poison, Clover saved my life.

Well she saved, the whole kingdom. We have her bravery to thank, for our freedom. Everyone knows what she did. I was going to get, the mega metal gecko. Until Clover came along, and took over. Stating it was her duty, to protect the king, and as well as the kingdom.

 _There it is, the mega metal gecko. Timo came up with it, after I came up with a lie. Now it defends our kingdom. The poison still in me, after Crimson poisoned me. I can't believe, that I trusted her. Clover and Maurice, are the ones I can trust. Why didn't I listen to them? My head still hurts, my body is hot as well. Before I could get in. A gentle hand touches me. Turning around to see Clover._

" _Clover, you are here." I say "I thought Crimson had you."_

" _I escaped from her," Clover said "so glad I found you on time."_

 _Glad she is here as well. Believing my heart is skipping, or it could be the poison, messing with my head. We stare at each other, for a few moments. Both of us realize, the kingdom is in danger. Before I could get in, Clover jumps in before me._

" _Clover, what are you doing?" I ask "This is my flaunt."_

" _I am doing my duty, to protect you and the kingdom as well." Clover said "You are unwell, I don't want any danger to come to you."_

 _She is right about that, she has been there for me. After all she is my person bodyguard, and captain of the Ringtail Guard. She is her duty, she has to protect me. The kingdom is in danger. Clover will defend it._

" _Clover, you are my closest friend." I say "I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _Remember the first time, when uncle named me king. After Masikura told him, one wearing the crown, was going to get eaten. She got hurt, when the Fossa came. Because I messed up, it was my flaunt. So he fled, until he wanted his crown back. Clover stopped him, and I returned. Then Karl hits me, she could have been hurt, because of his weapon. Or worst then that. What if she got hurt? She looks at me. Seeing her have a brave face. That is why she is commander. One of the most bravest, lemurs that I know. In one quick moment, she gives me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek._

" _Don't worry your majesty," Clover said "I will be fine."_

A few tears slip down my face, wiping them away. Those later few moments with her, where so wonderful, the best I felt. A part of me knew, what could happen. Yet I didn't, want to accept the truth. She attacked the Fossa with the mega gecko, after defeating some, Mary Ann and the rest fled. My uncle didn't like that, and he sent the, mega metal gecko to blow up. Putting the whole kingdom in danger. Clover saw that, and drove the mega gecko away. She couldn't escape, before she went off the cliff, and it blew up. I wonder, what was going though her mind. During that short time, which seemed like forever. When we went to check, we found noting. Not even her body was found, she could still be alive.

Well I hope that she is still alive. Masikura hasn't said anything, the Sky Spirits would have told her, if she...died. Clover is a strong person, she will make it. I just know she will. The kingdom knows what happened. After we recovered from the attack, and I recovered from the poison. They wanted to know. Despite her paranoia, she is missed. I miss her a lot, I miss her watching over me. When I come up, with my crazy ideas. Being there when I needed her. I hear someone walk into the plane. I look up to see it is Mo Mo.

"How are you this morning Julien?" Maurice asked

"Noting has changed Mo Mo." I say

He has been checking on me. Also helps me with the kingdom, doing things that, I am not ready for. I have been getting better. Making sure that, I have been fine. Like he has been doing, for most of my life. My parents have been gone for years, and uncle doesn't care about me. He the only family by blood, that I have and care for. Clover was more then, a bodyguard to me. Even annoying Mort, is family to me. I have been pushing him away, like I always have. Knowing that he does care about me, I do as well, not the same way he does. By the look on his face, Clover hasn't been found.

"Still no news on Clover." Maurice said "We haven't given up the search for her."

I have joined in on them, hoping to find her. So far we haven't found anything. We haven't given up, to find her. Each pasting day, I miss her even more. This feeling in my heart, it won't go away. Haven't told anyone about it. They know, I am upset by this news. Looking over at, Avery my new bodyguard.

 _The moment Mo Mo walked in, I knew this was coming. That I would get a new bodyguard. Seeing that it is a ring tail lemur, a female lemur, older by a few years. Having light green eyes. My safety is important, that's why Clover chose to defend the kingdom. It has only been three days, a fast time to get a new bodyguard. My safety is important._

" _King Julien, this Avery." Maurice said "She your new bodyguard."_

 _I don't even want, a new bodyguard. I know he knows that, he just looking out for me. Just like Clover did, and will still do. Once she is found safe, and back to the kingdom. Still missing her, and her as a person. Looking at Avery, she does look good. She isn't like Clover, no one can be._

" _It is nice to me you." I say "You will do good for the kingdom."_

" _It is an honor serving you." Avery said "I will not fail you."_

 _She does mean what she says. Still not the same thing. At least, only to when Clover gets back. Then she can be my bodyguard again. If this works out, Avery can stay. Clover could always use the back up._

Avery has been doing great, isn't like Clover. Glad for that, she herself and I like her for that, she just my bodyguard, noting more to that. Also is well like, in the kingdom. Like the other new lemurs. My people like her a lot, I just hope they don't, think she replacing Clover. Also that I will kick her out, once Clover is found. I will not do that. They could get along, and work with each other.

I should be, doing my kingly duties. Without the protect of Clover, I have slowly, been doing my duties. Even those I don't like it. Better then doing noting. Which I did for the first few days. I still throw parties, even those it is less fun. Not have Clover around, to watch me, and make sure I don't get into trouble. Avery looks out for me, but isn't the same. She was always there to help me out. Even when I wouldn't listen.

"Well, I am going to look around the kingdom." Avery said "Looks like no danger will come to you."

"I will call," I say "if I need you."

As of right now, no danger will come to me. Seeing that my uncle won't come back. After the whole mega metal gecko. He could be planning something. As for Crimson, she could be back. More then likely, she won't be back. If she does, we will be ready. I wonder if we should tell her. What happened to Clover, after all they are sisters. Even those they don't like each other.

"Guys I think I found something." Timo said

Timo runs into the plane. He has been teaching us science. After I hit him with boombox. After I thought she died. Timo fixed her right up, and has been helping sense. Even those, it hasn't worked out in the end. He been trying to track down the metal mega gecko. To see if he can find anything.

"I'll handle the kingdom," Maurice said "You go with Timo."

"Thanks Mo Mo." I say

I follow right behind Timo. I don't blame him at all. He was thinking of safety, and didn't realize what would happen. We head to were he is living. Which is the cove of wonders. Where I like to get stuff from. Which is from the Sky Gods, blessing me with wonderful stuff. Haven't been here for a few days those.

"I found a recording of metal gecko." Timo said "This what happened to her."

So we will find out, what happened those few moments. Before she went over the cliff, and wasn't found. I want to know, what she was thinking. I would have said somethings, if I was on the mega gecko. My heat is skipping fast. Timo press the play button. Clover voice comes on, I have missed it a lot.

"It has come down to this, to defend Julien and the kingdom. I was glad to do it. That was my duty, and I did it well. Julien, it was great serving you. I enjoyed it, no matter what you did. I hate your uncle, for the way he treated me, and as well as you. You treated me for who I am. Despite me being paranoia, you listened to me. That makes me felt good, that I could be myself. This isn't a goodbye, I don't plan on dying. This just in case, I will survive this. Coming back home, no matter what happens. There is something, I want to tell you Julien."

She stops speaking, the gecko must have fallen by then. Moments later it blows up. For a few moments, it is quiet. Until we hear a faint whisper, Clover survived the fall. She whispered, am alive, being her normal self. Which I like a lot, that makes her special. There is this other noise, before it cuts out. Either of us could catch it. Clover is alive, and that makes me happy. Truly smiling, for the first time in a week. She will come back, no matter what. What she said, makes me happy, and having this good feeling. She does not give up.

"At least we found out." Timo said "Yet what happened to her?"

Makes me wonder to. Clover can swim well, one of the few people in the kingdom who can. Something must have happened to her. Otherwise she would have, been back by now. I want to know, what she was going to tell me. Did the kiss on the cheek, mean something to her? I like the hug, and really liked the kiss on the cheek.

"At least, we know she is alive." I say "She will be back."

Glad that Timo found this, I feel happy for the first time. Now I know she is alive, she is still alive. Clover will be back soon. I leave after that, heading back to the kingdom. As I walk around, I find it quiet. I wonder where my people went.

"Its good to see you, King Julien." Dorothy said

"Hello Dorothy." I say "So where is Ted?"

Dorothy is a good person. Ted is a friend of mine, we have stuff in common. We became friends, after he became my bodyguard for a short time. After I told Clover to take a vacation. In the end it didn't work out. They are married to each other. Also planned, my almost wedding.

"He being scarified to Gladys. Mort wasn't there. So our mango harvest, can be blessed." Dorothy said "Something happened, Maurice looking after Ted. After I led them, in the wrong way. I went to find you."

I totally forgot about that. Gladys is the Sky Spirit, of Harvest and Gain. She wouldn't bless our harvest, if a royal doesn't, bless the first one. I feel bad now, for letting that slip my mind. Now I can fix it. Ted is a good guy.

"Sorry about that," I say "lead the way."

"It is alright." Dorothy said "You have been though a lot."

Glad that she isn't angry with me. Most of the time, I can be selfish, and not looking after my people. Like when I, first became king. I do care for my people, and try my best. I follow right behind her. We head over to, where they are. Seeing that they are about to do it.

"I am back, there is no need to sacrifice Ted." I say "I will bless our mangoes, so Gladys will be happy."

"Good, I was telling them that." Maurice said "Let Ted go, and the mangoes can be blessed."

Horst lets him out, he was going to be burned. Glad that we, got here on time. He heads over to Dorothy, and they kiss each other. They really love each other. Maurice was looking out for him, and as well as the kingdom. I wonder what made them, to go after him To make a sacrifice, to the Sky Gods? I would have, easily blessed the mangoes. Maurice hands me a mango. I take a bite, and it is good.

"I bless this mango, to Gladys. That she will give us a good harvest." I say

The kingdom lets out a cheer. The mangoes are now blessed, and Gladys will harvest them. No need to worry about about a shortage. Like was happening, and now we don't. I head over to Mo Mo, I know he has the answers. Before he could answer me, Avery comes over to us. Seeing a person, that I don't want to see.

"I found her, sneaking into the kingdom." Avery said "What should I do with her?"

Looking over at Crimson, seeing Avery hold her tight. Someone I do not like, after she tried to poison, and kill me. Clover tried to warn me, and I didn't listen. All I did, was leave her at the altar, I make mistakes all the time, and asked for forgiveness. She can't let it go. Also has moved on from me, current dating Sage.

"We will lock her up, and she will pay for her crimes." I say "Am sure, we can figure something out."

"So where my sis?" Crimson asked "I figured, she would be here, and would take me down."

We will come up with something. Timo calls it, a trial she will be prove guilty, or not guilty. Base of what she did, she will be guilty. I will come up with the punishment. Still the same as ever, wondering how I fell, in love with her. She is noting like Clover, and I don't like that. So she doesn't know, what happened to her own sister. Something just break in me, I am mad at her, more then that, whatever that word is. Right now, what I about to say, is part of her punishment.

"Your sister is gone," I say "it's all your fault Crimson."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Julien POV**

 **True 6, thank you for following my story**

Looking over at Crimson. Trying to see what she thinks. To see if she, has any emotions, to see if she really cares. I never had a brother or a sister. I always wanted one, to be the older brother. My parents, didn't go to the baby patch. So I don't know how it feels. She hasn't said anything, or tired to escape. The whole kingdom is looking at her. They know what she has done, after what happened to the kingdom.

"You are lying," Crimson said "why would you say that?"

There's a look on her face, that I didn't realize would happen. The look on her face, I realize she hurt by the news. Base off of what happened, I thought they weren't close. She even sent Sage to kill her. She took her, after they forgave each other. She also tried to kill her as well. What kind of sister does that?

"Why do you care?" I ask coldly "That is right, you don't."

The words come out, before I can think about them. Yet I meant them, she makes me angry. Looking at her face again. To see if she has changed. The hurt look, is replaced by an angry one. She looks at me, with angry in her eyes.

"How dare you say that." Crimson said quickly "I love my sister."

"Oh, so how come I never seen it?" I ask "Or, why would you try to kill your sister? Some sister you are."

I head over to her. I never been this furious before. I just want to lash out at her. What she has done to me. I did mean it, when I left her at the altar. She never forgave me for that. That she harmed my kingdom. For the pain she causes for Clover. Who she should love, sure Clover isn't close as well, and doesn't trust her. At least she didn't try to kill her. I get stop by this strong grip. Seeing that Mo Mo has stopped me.

"Julien, you have to stop." Maurice said

Seeing that I holding Crimson arm, so tightly that, I see her pain. There a bit a fear, in her eyes. I let go of her, realizing what I done. Taking a few steps back. I was so lost in angry, that I hurt Crimson. My people look at me, not knowing what they are thinking about. Are they with me, or thinking that I took it to far? Dorothy looks over at Ted, before she heads over to me, and she gives me a hug.

"King Julien," Dorothy said "everything going to be alright. You are going to see that."

This feels really nice, she doing this a friend. The anger feeling goes away. Still feeling empty inside. Yet her words give me hope. Clover still alive, she will come home. Still haven't told them the news. Crimson coming here, has taken me by surprise.

"King Julien, what should I do with her?" Avery asked

"Oh, just lock her away." I say "We will have her trial, when I am ready. Make sure she doesn't escape, or no harm comes to her."

"What about my sister," Crimson cried "please you have to tell me."

There are real tears in her eyes. The angry feeling is gone, I look over at her. Thinking about it, for a few moments. Realizing that Clover, would want her to know. After all they are twins. She told me, they had a close bond. Having a twin one, like they can feel each other. Told me it is a twin thing. So she still cares, and still loves her.

"Clover still alive," I say "I don't know, why she isn't back."

"I found a recording," Timo said "of her last words. Yet I found out, the recording was changed. Shorty after you took off."

He hands something to Crimson. I let her have it. Did she talk about her sister? Her recording was changed? How could that have happened? Why would someone do that? The kingdom begins to whisper. Is that the reason, that she hasn't returned? Was she taken from us? What if, she was heading back, and she was taken? That is the reason why, she hasn't returned yet. Now I want to, find her even more. Before someone can hurt her.

"Alright everyone, calm yourselves down." Maurice said "I know this news is shocking, but we have to use our heads."

"Mo Mo is right," I say "first we deal with Crimson. Then we will come up with a plan. To finally bring Clover home."

"That is true," Dorothy said "even those, she isn't perfect. She has protected us, and would give her life to save us all."

"That is true." Ted said "Clover will be brought home, and we will welcome her back."

The kingdom agrees with us. Unsure about Becca and Ander. That makes me so happy. Dorothy and Ted, helped us out. Makes me wonder, what they see in all of this. They hold hands, and they walk away together. It is nice to see their love, and it has gotten even stronger. Looking a Crimson one last time. Seeing that she hasn't stop crying. Before Avery takes her away. I walk over to the plane. Taking a seat, at my throne. Maurice and Mort are in front of me.

"I'm glad, that Clovers alive." Mort said "I like her a lot."

Yes they have, a good relationship with each other. Mort does help her a lot. He has missed her, but not like I have. This new information, scares me a bit. Anyone could have taken her. I can only picture bad things. Which I don't like at all.

"I am happy, as well." I say "Thank you stopping me Mo Mo. Can I be alone right now?"

"Your welcome Julien." Maurice said "Come on Mort, lets leave him alone."

Mort doesn't want to go. Maurice makes him leave. I am alone right now. That makes me feel better. Sometimes you have to be alone. I know they care about me. I just want to be alone. Tears fall down my face, and I begin to cry. Thinking of the good times we had, only to replaced by bad stuff. That can be happening to her. Then I think about, what Dorothy told me. That drives away the bad thoughts. I wipe away my tears.

"Clover you will be found. You will return home. Then I can hear your news. I have something to say as well." I say to myself

I relax on my chair, feeling better then before. I will tell the kingdom, when I am ready. Crimson will have her trial. After that, we will search for Clover. She will be found, and returned home safe. Then we will, tell each other our news. I close my eyes, and I fall asleep.

 _I decide to look at the stars, couldn't fall asleep. After I almost got married to Crimson. I asked Clover, if she did care about her. She told me the truth, that she does. Just like she cares about me. I wasn't ready, to get married. I just couldn't fall asleep. Not knowing the reason why. Now just sitting at the beach, just watching the stars. Didn't want to wake Mo Mo. So Clover is with me._

" _Look at the millions of stars." I say "Isn't it an amazingly sight?"_

 _Clover is here to guard me, making sure no harm comes to me. She can lighten up a bit more. She does love to waterslide. I take her down, making her lay next to me. She watches the stars as well. There is a smile on her face._

" _You are right Julien." Clover said "Ah look, a wishing star."_

 _The Sky Gods, has blessed us with one. Once a star sails, against the night sky. It their saying, that we can make a wish. Clover closes her eyes, and makes a wish. I close my eyes, and make a wish. I wish to have more, special time with Clover._

Still having my eyes closed, letting that memory stink in. Putting a smile on my face. That night was special, and we did watch the stars together. There a voices coming over to me. Some voices I hadn't heard for years. Looking up to see my parents, Maurice is right behind them.

"Sorry Julien." Maurice said "I tried to tell you, things got out of hand."

I can't believe what is happening. This day is full of surprises. Haven't seen my parents in years. There were around. This happiness comes over to me. I run over to them, and give them a hug. My parents are back, they are finally back.

"Mom and papa!" I say "You are back, this makes me so happy."

"Yes son, we are happy as well." Julienne said "We want to talk to you."

"Later mom and papa." I say happily "There is something I have to do. Stay here for now, and I will be back later."

I give them another hug. Before papa pushes me away. My parents are here, we a be a family again. First I got to take care my duties. Then we can hang out as a family. Heading out with Maurice. I understand why he didn't tell me. That has to be the reason, why the kingdom went in a panic.

* * *

The kingdom has gathered around. Crimson trial has be going on. Timo told us what to do, this a first for us. Becca is fighting for her. I guess they don't like me. Doesn't brother me at all. Dorothy is on our side. She's been helping me a lot. Horst, Panco, Xixi, and Willie, are the jury. They will come up, if she is guilty, or if she's not. Timo is the judge. Avery watching her closely. So far Dorothy, is winning the case. The kingdom is on her side. Becca trying her hardest, it isn't working for them.

"King Julien, came to ask for forgiveness. Did you believe him?" Dorothy asked

"I didn't care." Crimson said "I realized that he, thought that he was dying. So I told his uncle. We made up a plan, so he can take the kingdom back."

"The attack on the kingdom, you were part of that?" Dorothy asked

"Yes I was," Crimson said "I wanted Julien to pay."

As the trial goes on, the more guilty she is. Dorothy will win this case, and Crimson will be punished. She has made her look guilty, and she truly is. I have to come up with one, and have to decide soon. Still don't have an idea.

"No more questions." Dorothy said "Becca, you ask can your questions."

Dorothy sits back down, and Ted kisses her. Telling her she doing a good job. A smile appears on her face. Now we watch Becca, as she heads over to her. Does she have anything? I don't think she truly does.

"Do you regret the whole thing?" Becca asked

"Only that I hurt my sister." Crimson said

Now I realize, how much she cares about her. Clover must feel the same way. I will be less harsh, then I first thought. So Clover can be with her sister. Maybe then, they can truly forgive each other. The kingdom listening to her words.

"Did his uncle ever threaten you?" Becca asked

"No he never did." Crimson said "I wanted to hurt Julien, and help him take back his kingdom."

The kingdom becomes quiet after that. That was a good question, until it backfired out her. Now the whole kingdom knows. Becca has lost the case, and Dorothy has won. She mumbles no more questions, and the Jury leaves. Now we have to wait.

"This went well." Maurice said "So you are heading back to your parents?"

"It did go well." I say "Yes I am, they are finally back."

It did went well. Still have to come up, with her punishment. We can do this again, with my uncle, and some others as well. This whole trial thing is good. I did promise them, after a small search for Clover. Then we will hang out, and they can talk to me. Mo Mo is about to speak again, they return with a note. Handing it over to Timo. Who opens and reads it.

"Crimson, they court finds you guilty, of putting the kingdom in danger and attempt of murders." Timo said "King Julien, will hand out your punishment."

Getting up, and head over to her. Still trying to come up with something. The kingdom is watching us. She looks over at me, and she knows she is guilty. Ready to be punished, for what she has done. Avery is looking elsewhere. Taking a deep breath, before I can speak. This strange feeling comes to me. I just react, and push her to the ground. Just as a laser flies past us. The kingdom reacts to that. Crimson looks at me confused.

"You saved my life." Crimson said "Why did you do that?"

"I realized, you should be with your sister." I say "We will find her, I promise you that."

"Julien, you shouldn't promise something like that. You got in the way again!"

I know that voice, the whole kingdom does. Turning around to see Karl. Holding his weapon, he tried to kill Crimson. Why would he do that? He told me, he's my enemy, and is out to get me. He said I got in the way, and not Crimson. She is shocked about this. Realizing someone tried to kill her.

"Karl, you are not are not, to be here." I say "Avery take care of him."

She heads over to him, and is doing her duty. He manages to take her down, and she stays down. She did put up a fight, and is still alive. Chauncey must have spied on us, like he has done before. Seeing that he has a smile on his face.

"I have my master plan, that will finally destroy you, and I will be on top." Karl said "It took me a very long week, I have finally done it, finally has someone under my control."

"What are you talking about?" Maurice asked "Leave Julien alone, and get out of here Karl. You won't harm Julien, I won't let you."

Mo Mo is being brave, and I like that. The kingdom doesn't speak at all. Wondering what going to happen. I wonder what is going to happen. Why is this his master plan? His other plans have failed. So why would this work? Another smile appears on his father, and he lets out a laugh.

"Oh, I am not the one who going to kill him." Karl said "As much as I want to, I have perfect lemur to do it." He snaps his fingers, and the lemur comes out. The whole kingdom gasps, and can't believe their eyes. That when I realize, why Clover never came back. Karl had the her whole time. The bad thoughts I had, it was all real. Clover was in danger, and we never knew. He has hurt her, and I don't like that. Hating him even more. "Oh Clover, kill King Julien."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Julien POV**

Clover stares at me, her lovely green eyes are lifeless. There are cuts on her body. Like she isn't really there, just a lifeless lemur. What did Karl do to her? Why would he hurt her? He has a thing for me, Clover was doing her job. This hate grows inside of me. Even more when I was angry at Crimson. The look on her face, shows me she cares for her sister. The kingdom is quiet, not knowing what to think. Having a hard time as well, not knowing what to think.

"You really think this going to work?" Maurice asked "All your plans have failed."

"Oh this time it will work." Karl said "I carefully planned this one, noting will go wrong."

Karl is getting out of hand. Maurice is right, all his plans have failed. Why does he think this one will work? Clover is a strong person. If she's here now, it must have taken him longer. I know he thinks about that. Even those determined face doesn't show that. Yet that is in the back of his mind. I know him to well, and I don't like it. We will figure out a way, to stop him, and stop him for good. Not wanting him to hurt my kingdom anymore. He has taken it to far.

"You will pay for this Karl!" I say "You have taken this to far. I won't let you harm my people."

"Like you have a choice." Karl said "I'll finally finish you."

Clover listens to him, he has done something to him. Seeing that he has his smile. Like this is his greats plan ever. Even in her lifeless state, which I don't know what to call. She can move like herself. Knowing why she's a great bodyguard. Now that is going to used against me. Knowing there is no one who can stop her. Not wanting my people to get hurt, because of what Karl did. Its not her fault, it is his. Yet she seems to move on, and not bother them. She only at it for me.

"Why my sister?" Crimson said "Is it because you can't do it yourself?"

She is angry with him. Seeing that she does care about her. Crimson gets in front of Clover. Who doesn't even react to her. Maybe I was wrong about Crimson. Or does saving her life, play a part of it? She doesn't have to do it. Clover takes her out easy, yet I realize she didn't really hurt her. Like she didn't want to. Karl doesn't answer her, only having a smile on his face. Which is really bad, there is something more to this.

"King Julien, I will help you out!" Mort yelled

He runs over to her, he being crazy. Clover stops him, and throws him. He goes flying across the air. Landing where ever he is. Hearing that he is okay, just like he always is. Clover gets close to me. My heart is skipping. Looking at my people. Abner and Becca really do hate me, seeing a happy look on their faces. My people are worried about me, like they should be. I am worried about myself. Yet only Dorothy isn't. I mean she is, but she isn't. Can't explain the face, that she has. But she knows something, that we don't.

"I have been waiting for this." Karl said

I should run now, I am good at that. Wondering how much good that would do for me. Clover knows me well. Not knowing what to do, to stunned to speak. My mind is going crazy. She looks at me, with her lifeless eyes. Who is ready to attack me. I take a few steps back, knowing I should run, but I can't. Clover tackles me, and still moves fast. Trying to break free from her. She holds me on the ground hard. Unable to move at all. She holds me down tight, it hurts me.

 _Looking over at Clover, she has been a great bodyguard. She has been there for me, even when I wouldn't listen to her. Crimson is gone now, and I back to doing normal stuff. She didn't want the wedding to happen. When I asked her about it, she stated she wasn't jealous. Only doing her job, protecting me from her sister._

 _Now times have been quiet. Having fun at parties, Clover watches over me. Just standing there, and not having fun. We are alone now, at the waterslide. Which I do have fun. She watches me, and I see it on her face. Heading over to her, and she stands tall._

" _Come and join me." I say "I see the look on your face. You want to join me."_

 _She looks over at me, having a cute look on her face. Wondering what she is thinking about. I know she loves waterslides. Something that is fun for her, that is fun for real. Not her kind of fun. "Alright King Julien." Clover said "Just for a bit, then I will teach you how to swim."_

" _Alright its a deal." I say_

 _I suppose I should know how to. Just in case something happens. We will have fun, until the lessons start. So we head on the slide. She goes down first. Seeing her really happy. That puts a smile on my face. I go down as well, waterslides are the best._

 _We do that for a couple hours, seeing how much fun Clover had. Now she teaching me to swim. Which doesn't look to hard at all. So I head inside the pool, and do want she wants. I am not helpless in the water, and moving freely._

" _Your doing great your majesty." Clover said_

" _This isn't hard at all." I say "Look at me, I am swimming."_

 _She lets out a small laugh, and she joins me. Ready to be there for me, just in case anything happens. We are close to each other, like we can almost touch each other. Looking into her lovely green eyes. Only having good thoughts around her, and these feelings come to me._

I begin to gasp, as Clover holds my neck. Making it hard to breath. Still holding me down, having a lifeless look in her eyes. The Clover I know, she is still there. I can see it in her eyes. Then it hits me, I have figured it out. She would be upset by her twin sister death. Seeing that they care about each other. Knowing she would blame herself, if any harm come to me. Making it worst, that she killed me. Karl knows that, and why he has planned it.

"Clover please," I whisper "I care about you a lot. There is something I want to say about you. Clover, you are more then a bodyguard to me..."

Finding it hard to breath, black spots form in my vision. Wanting to finish what I want to say. Knowing she has something to say. Good memories flash into my mind. She looks at me, something catches my eye. A flare in her eyes, which I have see before. She lets me go, and I can breath. Realizing she never meant to hurt me, wasn't even going to kill me. She wanted me to get to the ground.

"You mean a lot to me." Clover whispered. She snaps out of it, whatever Karl did to her. Seeing life in her eyes again. They aren't blank like before. I knew she could do it. I just knew it. Who could have hurt me, much worst then she did. But she chose not to. She gives me a hug, and holds me close. This feels really good. "I will not hurt you."

"What?! No no no!" Karl yelled "This was suppose to be my master plan. This should have worked, I had her under my control."

Karl is losing it, I can see him going crazy. Clover hasn't let go of me. She still holds me close, and is in front of me. Of course it failed, his plans always fail. He is mumbling to himself. Stating he should have just killed Crimson. Shouldn't have let Clover get out. So Clover did save Crimson life. She must see it now. Realizing what her sister did. Dorothy stands tall, and looks at him.

"I know why your plan failed." Dorothy said

"Like a useless lemur like you, can think like me." Karl said "You do not."

"Don't call Dorothy that." Ted said

He's being brave around him. Seeing how much he loves and cares about her. Seeing a new side to Dorothy. She stops Ted, and looks at him. Seeing a determined look on her face. The kingdom watches her, as she stands up to him. Something that hasn't happened.

"Sure I am not genius like you. At least I am not blind, to see the truth. I do know why your plan failed. She tricked you Karl, and you fell for it. You didn't break her, like you thought you did." Dorothy said bravely "It was love."

"No it can't be." Karl said "That is impossible." Seeing the stunned look on his face. Dorothy saw something he didn't. Seeing his plan fail, because she knew the truth. Clover was never on his side, she must have tricked him. Believing that his plan work, and he went for it. So she could get back, knowing that was the only way. She had to wait the right moment, she had to suffer. "Well I do have a backup plan."

Moments later, Clover lets out a shout. She was protecting me. Karl has shot her, but didn't kill her. Looks like he has stunned her. She's unable to move. Heading over to me, knowing he wants to kill me now. Backing away from him. Seeing that Clover trying to move, she looks up at me.

"It wasn't him, I was heading back." Clover said "It was a female ring tail lemur. She is his spy!"

No it couldn't be. Is what why she came here? I fallen into his trap. He didn't shot me, he wanted me to move. Feeling a tight grip on me. Seeing that Avery has me. The look on her face, she means it. She been spying for him. Like Chauncey does for him. Only he wanted her to get close to me. So it was her, she attacked her. She the reason Clover disappeared. The reason she got hurt.

"You are smarter then you look." Avery said "He was going to let me take over. A female ring tailed lemur should rule."

Something comes over me, I can't explain it. No I will not let her have the kingdom. Knowing she truly doesn't care. Abner and Becca are with her, I have to watch them closely. She tries to grab me, I move faster then her. I just think, what Clover would do. Kicking her in the chest, taking her by surprise. Clover did teach me some self defense. I do what I remember, she can't stop me.

"Way to go Julien." Clover said "Just like I taught you!" Seeing her smile at me, she's back to her normal self. Once this all over, we will with each other. Crimson is helping her out, seeing them caring for each other. The kingdom has fled, Karl was threatening them, but he looks hurt. Ted helps out Dorothy, seeing a happy look on her face. Wonder what she did. "Julien run, I'll find you again."

There is no way, I can beat her. She already figuring me out. Surprisingly I kept up with this self defense. It is kind of fun, only if my life isn't in danger. So I kick her feet, and she loses her balance. Taking that time to run.

"After him now!" Karl yelled "Kill him anyway you want."

I am about to speak, then stop myself. There no way I am telling about my uncle. Unless he already knows. Crimson already teamed up with him, and that was bad. Not wanting to make it worst. I run for my life, and the fastest I can go. Avery is right behind me, and she is going crazy. I should have never replaced Clover. Ted is far better then her.

"You can't run forever." Avery said "Julien, I will hunt you down"

"Well I can outlast you." I say "I won't let you."

I am fit, with all my dancing. Also eating fruits help. I can run for a long time, without getting tired. Timo told me it's stamina, which how long someone can last. Clover has high stamina. Still running away from her. Seeing that she is losing sped, and she doesn't like it at all.

"How does a stupid party lemur, out run me." Avery said "Who only dances."

"I love parties, and won't change that." I say "Dancing is harder then you think. Anyway you have two left feet."

That makes her more angry, but I had to say it. No she doesn't really, but she can't dance. She horrible at it. The worst I have seen. I try to lose her, hoping that she will lose me. When I look around, she is gone. Making sure that I hide myself, to catch my breath. First dealing with Crimson, and now this. I won't head back to the kingdom, not going to put my kingdom in danger.

"Come out, come out where every you are Julien." Avery said "It will be over quickly."

I do not believe her. She will want me to suffer. So I stay quiet and listen. Just in case she tries to sneak up at me. My heart is beating fast, and keeping my breathing down. I can't catch sight of her. Hearing a branch snap. I move in on time. Tacking Avery to the ground. She punches me hard, and it does hurt. Seeing that she is tired. Maybe now I can beat her.

My training kicks in, and I defend myself. She does block my moves, but is slowly then before. So I use that against her. Feeling like I am beating her. Seeing that she knows it. There is hate in her eyes. Wondering why she is like this. Not going to ask her.

"Stand down," I say "you won't get away with this."

"Yes I will!" Avery yelled "I have my ways."

Before I could react, she throws dirt in my eyes. Blinding me and she takes the upper hand. Of course she had to do that. It burns my eyes, and can't do a thing. Barely can see a thing. She takes me, unable to break free. Hearing bad crashing waves, we are hear the cliff.

"I won't give up easily." I say "Clover and the Sky Gods will protect me."

She just laughs at that, having a crazy one. Trying to break free, but I can't. Knowing this isn't the end. Clover will protect me. The Sky Gods watch over me. She won't get away with this. I know she won't. Feeling like I am over the cliff. Avery is crazy, she has lost it.

"You think like that." Avery said "Goodbye Julien."

"Leave him alone!" Clover yelled I knew Clover would come. She will stop her, and we will be safe. I break though her grip, and get away. Letting Clover do her duty. It begins to rain, and it clears my eyes. Seeing that Clover is taking her down. Avery looks over at me, having a sly smile on her face. Clover sees it as well. Moving fast, so she can protect me. "Julien!"

Hearing it before I can hear it. Clover gets over to me. Her body shields me. As we fall, the edge of the cliff falls apart. Realizing that we are falling. It only takes a few moments. Before we hit the water hard. It stuns me, and I unable to move. Trying to swim up. It takes a few moments, before I am able to swim. Finding it hard to, the waves crash into me.

"Clover!" I yell, trying to find her. There is a storm going on. The waves crash badly, the worst I have seen. Waves threaten to keep me under. Fighting though it. Looking around for Clover. Its hard to to see though the storm. "Clover, please answer me."

This were Clover fell, when she protected the kingdom. Still can't find her. Swimming around, so I can find her. Not wanting to think the worst, that won't happen. Catching a glimpse of red. Swimming over to her.

"I protected you Julien." Clover whispered

She was doing her duty, and did it well. We should get out the water, swimming out of water. Helping each other out, until we get on the beach. My body is sore, but we made it out. Still holding Clover, who hasn't move.

"Clover!?" I cry. My heart beat faster, and I begin to panic. Holding Clover in my arms, her eyes are closed, and she doesn't move. To panicked to see if she is breathing. Tears fall down my face. No she can't be dead. I lost her and can't lose her again. She sacrifice herself, so I can be safe. Still holding her close. "Please Clover, don't leave me. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Clover POV**

 _Having lost sight of Julien. My heart is beating fast. Looking up to the sky. There are dark clouds, a bad storm is coming. Somehow I find my way to them. They are over by the cliff, where I fell the first time. Julien was defending himself, Avery must have cheated. He looks that he is blind, more then likely dirt. She has him down, not for long._

" _You think like that." Avery said "Goodbye Julien."_

" _Leave him alone!" I yell, I run over to her. Julien breaks free from her tight grip. Knowing he is happy to see me. I will do my duty, no matter what. Avery will not stop me. Taking her down easy, isn't to had to beat. Rain begins to fall. She looks over at Julien. My tail twitches, I know something is up. Hearing it as well. I will do my duty, no matter what. Julien safety what matters. I am his bodyguard, it my duty to protect him. Running over to him, and protecting his body, by using me. "Julien."_

 _He does realize, until it is to late. By then we fall off the edge. Hitting the water hard. Waves crash hard into the cliff. Trying to swim up to the surface. Knowing Julien will be safe. I just know he will. Waves crash into my, and sink under the waves. Until I find myself floating above the water._

" _Clover!" Julien yelled, he sounds far off. I can't tell where he is. Can't even think start, feeling light headed. Focusing on keeping afloat. He is safe, I protected him, and taught him to swim. That thought gives me strength. Julien is safe, and I protected him. "Clover, please answer me."_

 _I can tell he's upset. He already lost me once, and doesn't want to lose me again. I don't want to lose him. Hearing him swim over to me. Seeing him appear in front of me. Seeing that he is alright, and not hurt at all. I did my job, he is safe._

" _I protected you Julien." I whisper_

 _He holds my paw, knowing we should get out of the water. Feeling weak already. We help each other out, as well get out of the water. Finding it hard to breath. Black spots form in my vision, before it turns dark, and I close my eyes._

" _Clover!?" Julien cried. Hearing Julien's cry he seems far off, and I can barely hear him. Ir's seems like an echo. Only seeing the light. Am I dead, or slowly dying? Is this what death looks like? It does look nice. "Please Clover, don't leave me. I love you."_

 _Julien voice becomes more clear, I heard what he said. Knowing he was crying, and it was real. Feeling his warmth, and not the light. I don't want to leave Julien, don't want to leave my sister. The light is still there. No I will not leave Julien alone. I want to tell him my news. Caring about my sister, and loving Julien as well. It isn't my time, I know it. The light fades away._

I begin to cough, and take deep breaths. Julien holding me close. Seeing tears in his eyes, he is happy to see me. Knowing that I died, and came back. He knows that I gave my life, to save his. Knowing that he is happy, that I am breathing again. Now long was I dead for? While he was holding me in his arms. Knowing I would do the same, if I failed my job. How long would he hold me. Before someone managed to find him. Knowing he would let go, knowing that the kingdom needs him. But that didn't happen. It wasn't my time to go. Looking up at him, its nice to see him again.

"I love you Julien." I say "I won't leave you again."

"I know you won't." Julien said "Let's take you home."

Going home does sound nice. I have missed it a long. Still to weak to move around. Julien gets up and holds me close. This does feel nice. It has stopped raining, but the sky is still dark. Watching as the jungle goes by. Avery and Karl went somewhere. Not caring were they went, at least for now. To tired and weak to do anything. Closing my eyes to rest. Julien makes sure that I am still breathing. Before he walks some more. I want to go back home.

 _Swimming back to the surface. After the mega metal gecko blew up, and I went over the edge. So the kingdom wouldn't be in danger. I am alive, and will head back home. Swimming back to the beach. Walking over to the jungle. When I hear someone walking close by. Ready to defend myself._

" _Who is out there?" I ask. Ready to defend myself, if it comes down to it. Moments later someone comes out, and it is a Ring Tailed Lemur. But isn't Julien, but a female. Who I never seen before. Yet something is off about her. My tail twitches. Not wanting to real with her. "Oh I thought you were a Fossa. I saw some around."_

 _Hoping she won't bug me. That she will believe what I said. I just want to get back. Making sure that everyone is still safe. Wanting to tell Julien something, before it is to late. Something is off about her. Not knowing what that is. "Oh I know who you are, Clover."_

 _So she is a bad person. Getting ready to defend myself. When she pulls out a weapon. Something like Karl would have. She must be working with him. Wondering what this weapon does. She fires the gun, and I move as fast as I can. But the gun reloads faster, she hits me. I fall to the ground, unable to move. Trying to break free, but I can't. She hits me hard on the head, and I black out._

 _Waking up something later, and seeing Karl in front of me. Trying to get at him, my arms and legs are tied up. He just smiles at me. The female Ring Tailed Lemur is gone. Wondering who she is, and why she is helping him._

" _Karl, you won't get away with this." I say "I won't let you harm him."_

" _I really don't care." Karl said "I'll make sure that you won't break free. After all you are a part of my master plan." What does he have planned this time? Hes only at it for Julien, and hopes to take him down. Why do I have a part of it? Not liking the look on his face. Not realizing how dangerous he can be. He holds this sharp metal piece. Trying to break free but I can't. One end of the metal piece is hot, and he burns my fur. Letting out a small shout, and hold back the tears. That hurt a lot, more then I would have realized. "Am going to have so much fun hurting you."_

" _I won't let you beat me." I say "I won't be part of your plan."_

 _He does speak to me, and only looks at me. Having a look on his face. Placing the metal on my arm again. Holding my scream, and my tears. I won't let him win, I won't be part of his plan. He won't break me, I won't be his._

Waking up in a room, realizing it is in my room room. I am not in the cave, where the hospital has been set up. Not wanting to be checked out by Dr. S. Not liking the snake at all. Nor I am with Karl. I am back home safe, and I like it. Julien is sitting on a chair, by my bed.

"Good you are awake." Julien said "You been asleep for a few days."

"Well I feel a whole lot better." I say "Has everything been alright?"

"It has been, noting bad has happened. I been by you, when I had the free time." Julien said "Avery is dead, and Karl is gone."

That is good to hear. Avery wanted to rule the kingdom. Because she had her own kingdom, before she was replaced. By another female Ring Tailed lemur. She wanted to rule again, and found Karl. He wanted Julien gone. So they worked together. In the end they failed.

"That was nice of you." I say "Is my sister alright?"

"She will be, I didn't realize until Mo Mo told me. She saw you dead in my arms. He saw that she broke down when she saw you." Julien said "Crimson was happy to find you alive, she really cares about you. I decided she can stay, but is still under arrested."

I care about her, and love her as well. Karl doesn't understand that. Why would I save my sister, knowing that I hate her. Just like he hates his brother. Unlike him, I love my sister. She's my twin, and a part of me. I could never lose her for good, and not wanting harm come to her. He punished me for saving her. It hurt some much, but it was worth it. Julien sits by me, and holds my paw.

"I want her to stay, I know she isn't totally evil. We are just mad at each other. We do care about each other." I say "So everyone is alright?"

"Yes everyone is fine," Julien said "they miss you, and glad that you are back." That is nice to hear, they did miss me. I missed them as well. The week that I was gone. Been tortured by Karl. So he could do his master plan. I never gave in, and didn't give up. The memories flash in my mind. I tense up, and hold me close. Feeling safe and liking his touch. "Everything going to be fine. He won't hurt you again."

"I know he won't." I say "It's just I went though a lot. He really wanted to hurt me." He really wanted this plan to work. Not knowing why he wanted to end Julien life. As if he was tired of him. Wanting to prove that he was the best. Still failing at the end, he never broke me. I never became his. Like he wanted to, and what he thought. "Its going to take time to recover."

 _Knowing that I have been here a week. I have been keeping track of time. Trying to figure out a way, to escape from this place. He always figures out what I do, and stops me. Punishing me for trying to escape. Still holding on, not letting him beat me. I won't be part of his plan. Avery is and she's doing great. I want to pin her down. For being there for Julien, when it is all a lie. She's the reason that I am here._

 _The are talking to each other. Believing that I am out cold. After Karl hurt me some more. He's been trying to take me down. I won't let him. Even when my body hurts, just like it does now. I can still survive and escaped this._

" _This isn't working Karl. I am getting bored of them." Avery said "Or change your plan, will be happy to help out."_

" _This will work out, I know it will." Karl said "If it comes down it, I'll deal him myself."_

 _Then it hits me, the more time pasts. The more he gets angry, and less patient. This is his master plan, and he wants it to work. Knowing I won't go back home, not any time soon. He will kill me, before I have that change. I have to do this, it is the only why. I will trick him, and go back home. Closing my eyes, and become still. I will give in, and trick him. If I can't beat him physically, I will outsmart him. He won't think of that._

Tears slip down my face, and Julien holds me close. We are have a breaking point. Knowing he would have just killed me. If I was still there. Then Julien would be dead as well. I made the right choice, and it worked out in the end. It was my strength, my caring for my sister, making sure no harm came to the kingdom, and my love for Julien. That I didn't give in, and became who he wanted.

"I will be there for you. For you have been there for me." Julien said "Some fresh air will do you some good."

"That sounds great." I say "I want others around."

We get up from my bed. Julien holds my hand, and helps me up. Knowing my strength will come back, and I will return to normal. Karl beat me and starved me. Which was hard get though, but I still did it. We head out of my hut, and we walk around. Its nice to see everyone again. They wave and say hi to me. They really did miss me. Maurice is watching Crimson. Its nice to see her again. Still happy that I saved her life. She turns over to me, and is happy to see me. Who runs over to me, and gives me a hug. I let her stay close. I missed her as well.

"I lost you to many times, realizing how stupid and selfish I have been. I will change for the better." Crimson cried "I just don't want to lose you again. You should have just let him kill me."

"I missed you as well. I was jealous of you. I know you will." I say "I won't lose you, and you won't lose me. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something bad happened to you. We are sisters and noting will change that."

Tears form in my eyes. Realizing how much Crimson been hurting. Now we won't let anything break us apart. We should be close, like a twin should be. Not letting something drive us apart again. She breaks away from me. I am happy she wants to stay, and will change for the better. It will take some time those. In the end everything will work out.

We walk around some more, feeling better even more. Walking past two royal looking lemurs. Knowing that they are his parents. I figured that they were dead, base off what Maurice said. That his uncle killed them, so he could take the kingdom. By a first look, they truly don't care about him. Even those Julien wants them to. I care about him, and he knows it. Walking over to Dorothy and Ted. Remembering what she did.

"Its good to see you Clover." Dorothy said "I liked standing up to him."

"So how did you know?" I ask "When did you first realize it?"

She looks over at me and smiles. I worried that Karl would hurt her. Because she made him look like a fool. Seeing that he didn't and that makes me happy. "Oh I know when someone is in love." Dorothy said "I always known you loved him. Even before his almost wedding to Crimson."

She makes my first turn red. How did she know, sense the beginning. I was harboring those feelings, so I could focus on my job. Not letting my feelings get in the way. Before it did, when my sister should up. Not knowing that about her. She leaves with Ted, and leaves us alone. I like Dorothy a lot, and see her as a good friend.

 _Only focusing on myself, to make sure this will work out. Karl believes that I am under his control. I am not, and still myself. Crimson is mad at him, she really does care about me. Like I care about her. This plan will fail, Maurice is right about it. Slowly walking over to Julien. I don't want to hurt him, but I have to. Making sure my plan will work._

 _He to stunned or lost in thought. So I hold his neck to choke him. Forcing myself to hold his neck. Not going to really hurt him. Just to get him on the ground, so Karl won't hurt him. Making sure he knows the truth about Avery. He begins to gasp for breath. "Clover please," Julien whispered "I care about you a lot. There is something I want to say about you. Clover, you are more then a bodyguard to me..." He cares about me as well. Just like I care about him. He is on the ground, and will be safe. He finds it hard to breath. I let go of my tight grip, and he sees it._

" _You mean a lot to me." I whisper, letting go of his neck. So he can breath again. My plan worked, Karl let me come back. Still he won't give up. I give Julien a hug, and hold him close. "I will not hurt you."_

" _What?! No no no!" Karl yelled "This was suppose to be my master plan. This should have worked, I had her under my control."_

 _Karl is going to lose it, I just know it. Another plan has failed, and he has a backup plan. Covering my body, to protect his. This hug does feels nice. Just like I have dreamed and wrote about. He isn't going to ruin anything. I will make sure of it._

" _I know why your plan failed." Dorothy said_

" _Like a useless lemur like you, can think like me." Karl said "You do not."_

" _Don't call Dorothy that." Ted said_

 _Dorothy is standing up to him. Ted is as well, and is being brave. They truly care about each other. Just like I care about Julien, and he cares about me. Other then us, no one has done that. She has figured out his plan, and he doesn't believe it. I know she has, she is smart lemur._

" _Sure I am not genius like you. At least I am not blind, to see the truth. I do know why your plan failed. She tricked you Karl, and you fell for it. You didn't break her, like you thought you did." Dorothy said bravely "It was love."_

" _No it can't be." Karl said "That is impossible." Knowing that he is stunned. Realizing he has been outsmarted again. He will hate that. Also that a lemur, figured out a mistake in his plan. When he couldn't see it. I do love Julien, and wanted to tell him. "Well I do have a backup plan."_

 _He shots me with his stun gun. I let out a shout, and unable to move. Julien back away from him. Trying to move, so I can warn him. Thinking that Karl will kill him, but he's only leading him to a trap. I know the truth._

" _It wasn't him, I was heading back." I say "It was a female ring tail lemur. She is his spy!"_

 _Julien now sees the truth, and it is to late. Only if I could have warned him. Now Karl messing with the kingdom. Lemurs are running away from him. Dorothy stands her ground, and beats him up. Unlike what I would do. But still hurting him. Ted helps her, and they leave together. Crimson helps me up, and holds me close. We do care about each other. She knows what I did. Avery has him down, and wants to kill him._

" _You are smarter then you look." Avery said "He was going to let me take over. A female ring tailed lemur should rule."_

 _Julien not going to let that happen. He cares about his kingdom. Seeing the look him his eyes, the same that I get, when I am ready to fight. I did teach him to fight. Just in case something happens. Seeing his training kick in. He is a great fighter, when it comes down it it. His dancing helped him out. He has taken her by surprise. I have taught him well. "Way to go Julien." I say "Just like I taught you!" He looks up at me, and sees me smiling. Knowing I am back to my normal self. He also see that Crimson helping me. Seeing that we do care about each other. He is standing his ground, but he won't beat her. I know that, and he will as well. "Julien run, I'll find you again."_

 _He knows what he is up against. He knows how to defend himself, but can't beat Avery. She has years of training, and he had a few weeks. Watching him kick her in the legs, and she loses her balance. Watching him run, and flee from them. I will find him again, no matter what._

Spent the whole day with Julien, and it was nice. Maurice did the kingly duties, so he could spent time with me. Seeing that he needed it. Now sit on top of the tree, above the plane to watch the stars. We sit by each other, and hold each other hands.

"So this what is like to be in love." I say "I will always love you, Julien."

"This different from Crimson, and Karen. This feels right and real." Julien said "I will always love you, Clover."

A wishing star, or a shooting star the way Timo calls it. I don't need to make a wish, either does Julien. Our wishes came true, and we know it. Turning over to him, and he looks at me. I have been harboring my feels to long. It was almost to late, and now glad it was said. I kiss him on the lips, and he kisses me back. Our kiss is full of sparks and love.

 **This the end of the story, and like how it turned out. I love Jover, and want them to get together for real. Maybe someday that will happen. Thank you True 6, for following this story, and to all who read it. More will come for my own stories for AHKJ.**


End file.
